Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour
Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour is an American animated sports-slapstick comedy television series, being based on the original series created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears for Hanna-Barbera. It is produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on Kids' WB on October 10th, 2020. Synopsis Three teams compete against each other to win the Laff-A-Lympics gold medal where anything goes... save for cheating. Characters Scooby-Doobies * Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) - a food-loving and cowardly Great Dane detective who leads the Scooby-Doobies. * Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - Scooby's equally food-loving and cowardly owner/best friend who co-leads the Scooby-Doobies. * Dynomutt (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Radley Crowne/Blue Falcon (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD * Space Ghost (voiced by George Lowe) - TBD ** Blip (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Captain Caveman (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Peter Perfect (also voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD * Penelope Pitstop (voiced by Nicole Parker) - TBD * I.Q. Ickly (voiced by Jill Talley) - TBD * Winsome "Winnie" Witch (voiced by Grey DeLisle) ** Lucky the Cat (also vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Lucy Jones/The Pink Badger (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD Yogi Yahooeys * Yogi Bear (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a mischievous food-loving bear who serves as the leader of the Yogi Yahooeys. * Boo-Boo Bear (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Cindy Bear (also voiced by Nicole Parker) - TBD * Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Barney Rubble (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD * Dino (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Balker) - TBD * George Jetson (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Astro (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Huckleberry Hound (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD * Top Cat (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Quick Draw McGraw (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Baba Looey (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Augie Doggie '''(also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * '''Doggie Daddy (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD GoofeSerts * Fleegle (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Bingo (also voiced by Frank Welker) * Drooper (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Snorky '''(also vocal effects by Frank Welker) * '''Clyde (also voiced by Jim Cummings) ** Ring-A-Ding (voiced by Jeff Bennett) ** Yak Yak (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) ** Mac '''(also voiced by Jeff Bergman) ** '''Kurby (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) ** Willy (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) ** Rug-Bug Benny (voiced by Kyle Herbert) The Sea Creatures * Lipstick Heart (voiced by Cherami Leigh) * Redman '''(voiced by Todd Haberkorn) ** '''Sphinx (talking voice by Robbie Daymond and vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Red Chick (voiced by Tristan Samuel) - a 4-year old boy who likes being wild and he's Lipstick Heart & Redman's son * Captain Dash (voiced by Billy West) * Bluebeard (voiced by Christopher Judge) * Bugsy '''(also voiced by Diedrich Bader) * '''Davey Bones (also voiced by Tom Kenny) * Polly (also voiced by Tom Kenny) Really Rottens * Dick Dastardly (voiced by Peter Woodward) ** Muttley (also voiced by Billy West) * Zilly (voiced by David Cowgill) * Klunk (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Zorak '''(also voiced by Jim Cummings) * '''Brak (voiced by Andy Merrill) * Moltar '''(also voiced by Jeff Bergman) * '''Black Widow (voiced by Judy Tenuta) Announcers * Snagglepuss (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Others * Fred Jones (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Daphne Blake (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Velma Dinkley (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD * Ranger Smith (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD